Going Nowhere
è un brano delle Fifth Harmony incluso nel loro primo album in studio, Reflection, che ha debuttato il 3 Febbraio, 2015. 'Testo' Lauren: First off, give a girl some credit I'ma gonna keep on loving you, 'cause you be the realest All day and all night and that's why you stay by my side Fifth Harmony: Ah, ah, ah, yeah! Ally: I don't always do the right thing It doesn't matter, 'cause nobody's perfect here no If you leave, I can't make you stay Fifth Harmony: Where you going, where you tryna go Where you going, where you tryna go Baby, baby? Where you going, where you tryna go Where you going, where you tryna go Baby, baby? Camila: Sit yourself down, 'cause you know you're gonna stay Boy, you better listen to the words I say Fifth Harmony: You ain't going nowhere You ain't going nowhere Boy, you better act like you got some sense, 'Cause you got a dime, and that's money well spent You ain't going nowhere You ain't going nowhere Dinah: We'll be here all day, if you start pointing fingers my way I just wished you loved me, loved me, baby If you can do that then I'll do the same, yeah Camila: Mmm we can make it work, baby We'd be crazy if we don't try Love and hate is such a thin line Fifth Harmony: Where you going, where you tryna go (Ally: Tryna go!) Where you going, where you tryna go (Ally: Oh, ho-o!) Baby, baby? (Dinah: Where you going, where you tryna go) (Dinah: Uh, huh) Where you going, where you tryna go Baby, baby? Camila: Sit yourself down, 'cause you know you're gonna stay Boy, you better listen to the words I say Fifth Harmony: You ain't going nowhere You ain't going nowhere Boy, you better act like you got some sense, 'Cause you got a dime, and that's money well spent You ain't going nowhere You ain't going nowhere Lauren: If you're waiting for me (Oh) You gon' be waiting all night (Oh) If you're gonna play games you're gonna lose You'll be sorry if you say goodbye Fifth Harmony: Ah, ah, ah, yeah! Normani: Yeah I still want you, but I don't need you You should be happy I'm still here for you I don't have to be, you must be blind if you can't see Fifth Harmony: Where you going, where you tryna go (Camila: Tryna go) Where you going, where you tryna go Baby, baby? (Dinah: Tryna go, baby) Dinah: Where you going, where you tryna go (U-uh, yeah!) Where you going, where you tryna go Baby, baby? Camila: Sit yourself down, (Lauren: Settle down) 'cause you know you're gonna stay Boy, you better listen to the words I say (Lauren: I say) Fifth Harmony: You ain't going nowhere You ain't going nowhere (Camila: You ain't going nowhere) Boy, you better act like you got some sense (Camila: Got some sense!) 'Cause you got a dime, and that's money well spent You ain't going nowhere (Dinah: Now...) You ain't going nowhere (Dinah: Nowwhere) Camila: Sit yourself down, 'cause you know you're gonna stay Boy, you better listen (Lauren: to the words I say) Fifth Harmony: You ain't going nowhere (Lauren: No-no, nowhere) You ain't going nowhere (Lauren: No-no, nowhere) Boy, you better act like you got some sense, (Lauren: Yeah!) 'Cause you got a dime, and that's money well spent Lauren: You ain't going nowhere You ain't going nowhere Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Reflection